TFv02 CH 19 smoke (annotated)
Annotations for smoke from Into the Forest. Page 452 Five Chambers ? picture sun Page 453 malu shame chiak chow eating grass pang chui lao "let the water flow", meaning "forget about it" calyx where jingjing lives diam quiet Page 454 chia lat difficult Page 456 Vasuki a naga (a cobra deity), and a nagaraja ("King of the nāga"), one of the King serpents of Hindu and Buddhist mythology. He is a great king of the nagas and has a gem (Nagamani) on his head. Manasa, another naga, is his sister. Vasuki is Shiva's (The destroyer) Snake. Vasuki is known in Chinese and Japanese mythology as being one of the "eight Great Naga Kings. Vasuki is famous for coiling around the neck of Lord Shiva. Lord Shiva blessed Vasuki and wore him as an ornament. The most famous legend in Hinduism in which Vasuki took part was the incident of Samudra manthan, the churning of the ocean of milk. In this legend, Vasuki allowed the devas (gods) and the asuras (demons) to bind him to Mount Mandara and use him as their churning rope to extract the ambrosia of immortality from the ocean of milk Page 458 Marina Bay Sands with infinity pool (like the one mentioned by football player?) qi zao ba zao early morning pah chiao literally "beat bird". Squinting, not seeing clearly ropes snake to counter ropes preventing entrance boh lui liao no money changi change tzai si mm tzai si - ignorant of death, brave bodoh dumb kena rotan corporal punishment ya ya papaya an arrogant person Page 459 ke belakang pusing rotate, turn around, escape, flee уже уходим. Hе прёт I'm leaving. No luck. ku dé ta restaurant on Marina Bay Sands roof Page 460 yang-or love, darling wah piang damn, wow armani character from the movie 15 15 a 2003 Singaporean cult film about teenage gangsters in the Singapore suburbs. Directed by Royston Tan. The film stars three real-life juvenile gangsters, all aged 15, giving an accurate depiction of Chinese teenage gang-life in the Singapore suburbs kia ka lau sai ? probably something like scared shitless. Only 6 google hits, interestingly one of them mentioning Anwar Ibrahim, a real life malaysian politician in prison for sodomy! I wonder if MZD used these words to bring us to this link.... melvin lee, shaun tan actors from the movie 15 Page 462 saht saht boh chioh The ultimate in coolness or grooviness - literally: so cool that there is no smile sayang love, used as „what a pity“ - “I see them throw away so much food, I always feel damn sayang like that.” pui chao nuah "to spit smelly spittle"., be angry Page 463 yau mo gau chor? did you make a mistake? gostun go astern Page 464 mangkuk stupid, brainless ah beng An unsophisticated Chinese boy, usually Hokkien. Stereotypically, he speaks gutter hokkien and likes neon-coloured clothes, spiky, moussed hair and accessories such as handphones or pagers, all of which are conspicuously displayed. He also likes to squat, even when a seat is available pynthon, old man ? a memory or a dream? was jingjing abused Page 466 an chua what’s up? ah kah liao good friends Page 468 hum pah lang every tup pai always Page 469 up lorry lor up the lorry - very bad outcome, lor - alas siao liao gone crazy lan lan penis penis, means have no other choice Page 476 chinese see page 455 Reader's Guide Questions: 16. Volume 1 introduced us to Jingjing’s “Pontianak” Monster Card (TFv1, p. 529), and Volume 2 includes “Tanngrisner” (p. 156) and “Vasuki” (p. 456). We’re told that Jingjing keeps his card deck in a sealed bag and opens it “tenderly”—revealing the “comfort of years.” Why do you think these cards hold such significance for him? Category:Annotations